Really Don't Care
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Po has got his heart broken by Tigress and he gets to give her a huge payback on breaking up with her...by song! Hope ya like for all the Ti/Po fans!


This one-shot was inspired by listening to this new Demi Lovato song and thought...this would be categorized as a Ti/Po one-shot on what if Po breaks up with Tigress after he witnessed her kissing another guy...in front of his own face? How would he handle it? That's where this story comes in!

* * *

Really Don't Care

by: Terrell James

Po was laying in his room, feeling completely bitter and resentful about they way Tigress broke up with him as the vision of having her new boyfriend wrapped around her, kissing her in front of him and rubbing it in his face and that just really broke him down harder than ever and Tigress' conduct completely planted seeds of resentment onto the Dragon Warrior. Normally, he wouldn't let anything Tigress did get to him and just let her off the hook and move on, but this time around...Po wasn't gonna let her off easy this time and regardless of the outcome, he'll take one nerve to tell her off in the best way possible.

But how will he tell her off...that's a real challenge. But there ain't no challenge too big or too hard that he can conquer and this one will come to him pretty soon.

Meanwhile, Tigress couldn't believe that the handsome guy that she dated could break her heart very quickly by cutting her off of the relationship stating he's not good enough for her because she's too forceful and really hardcore and that he doesn't like girls that are hardcore and that are used as pawns to make Po suffer and to add insult to injury, that same guy came out as bisexual. That shattered her to the very core to know that he was falling for a good looking guy and kissed him instead of her.

She then started to regret ever breaking up with Po and rubbed the new boyfriend in his face and she knew that it would never be forgivable because she was so stupid for letting him go and hopes that with any luck, the relationship will be salvaged.

She walked back to the Jade Palace in hopes of finding Po and forgive him for starting this bitter break-up and maybe start all over again and when she headed towards the barracks, she walked straight to Po's room and she knocked on his door and she said, "Po? Are you there? Listen, I came here to apologize for what I did to you and that maybe we should start over. I was just too upset about the accident that occured at the noodle shop and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

There ws no answer and Tigress tried it again and she said, "I understand that you're mad at me and I deserve it. But I'm really, really, really sorry for what I've done and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."

"If you're looking for Po, he's not here."

Suddenly, Tigress turned around to see Viper slithering through the hallway and after that news, Tigress was a little concerned about this and asked, "Where is he?"

"He left the room really upset and just needed to get away for a while. Where's your new boyfriend?" asked Viper.

Tigress lets out a growl/sigh and looked down on the floor and replied, "I guess he wasn't what I thought he was."

"A serial cheater?" asked Viper.

Tigress nodded her head and just didn't want to get too much info about this and she replied, "I'd rather not say."

Viper realized that it was serious than that and decided not to push the issue further than that and she said, "He's in that new bar that they opened."

Tigress was a little surprised to hear that Po could be in a bar, of all places that he'd go when he's upset, but immediately left the barracks to find him and as she was running, Viper sighed and shook her head and whispered, "Had to let Po go, did you?"

Across town, Po was on stage getting ready for what may be his most therapeutic song he could ever write to tell Tigress off at that bar and to his surprise, he spotted on the same handsome guy that Tigress was with...and held hands with a dude. Po's jaw dropped down to the ground after witnessing that and that he didn't expect that the so-called stud would end up dating a guy. It was like an explosion that blew in his mind and the minute the guy left, Tigress walked in.

Po turned around and saw her there and he knew that he cannot face her because he was too bitter towards her after what had happened and once Tigress spotted him, she walked near the stage and she said, "Po...can we talk?"

"Now you want to talk?" Po said, in a cold and bitter tone.

The tone on Po's voice literally took her by surprise and has never seen him so bitter before and she said, "Okay...I deserve that."

"And you also deserve something else too. But why should I talk to you when I got something else to say? That I can sing about it?" Po responded.

Tigress had no idea what she was gonna be in for and as Po got ready with guitar on hand, he took one look at the audience and he said, "This song I had written is directed at one girl...one girl who just recently broke up with me because I'm too clumsy, fat and that I should never deserve to be called her boyfriend and left me for another guy in which she kissed in front of me. That same girl is right here in this bar, saying that she wants me back."

Tigress could not believe that Po was actually calling her out in front of everyone and everyone in the bar was looking at her very quickly and Po ended with saying, "Here's my response to your request. You know who you are."

He started strumming a few strings and he looked at Tigress in the eye as he began singing, in the most angriest yet passionate way possible.

_You want to play, you want to stay_

_You wanna have it all_

_You started messing with my head_

_until I hit a wall_

_Maybe I shoulda known_

_Maybe I shoulda known_

_That you would walk_

_That you would walk_

_out the door_

_HEY!_

_Said we were done and met someone_

_and rubbed it in my face_

_Cut to the part he broke your heart_

_and then he ran away_

_I guess you shoulda known_

_I guess you shoulda known_

_That I would talk_

_I would talk_

_That even when the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

_Even when the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

Po then continued to sing the song to tell it to Tigress' face, which turned into a very painful and completely shattered expression...in which made Po smirk towards his face.

_I can't believe I ever stayed up_

_writing poems about you_

_You don't freaking deserve to know_

_the way I used to think about you_

_Oh no, not anymore_

_Oh no, not anymore_

_You had your shot_

_Had your shot_

_But you left me!_

_Now if we meet out on the street_

_I won't be running scared_

_I'll walk right up to you_

_and put my fist up in the air_

_And make you understand_

_And make you understand_

_You had your chance_

_You had your chance_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into your life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

Tigress was standing there motionless and Po picked up every amounts of ripped love notes about Tigress and threw them straight to her face and walked back to the stage to continue his kiss-off performance.

_Yeah! Listen up!_

_Hey, hey!_

_Never look back_

_Don't cha throw me in your bag_

_Look, girl_

_Why you so mad?_

_Second guessing_

_but you can hear that!_

_Hey, I picked the wrong lover_

_I should've picked another, way stronger than the other_

_I just wanna laugh because you're like a hardcore hipster_

_Kick ya to the curb like a calligraphic picture!_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I REALLY DON'T CARE!_

After that performance, Po looked up and saw Tigress still frozen and emotionally numb after that song and he walked towards the stage and straight to Tigress' face and said, "You had your chance and just screwed that up! Well, guess what? I'm WAY better off without you! Goodbye, Tigress."

He left the bar in a newfound confidence that he broke up with Tigress in front of everyone and sang about it and he broke the fourth wall by saying, "What goes around always comes back around."

He made his way back to the Jade Palace with his head held high and burdens relieved of all the things that had happened and he's happy that he actually stood up to Tigress for the first time in his life.

Meanwhile, at the bar...Tigress could not believe that Po told her off in song that he really doesn't care if they get back together and after that verdict, Tigress got down on her knees and hung her head down at this and that chance she had to repair the damage she had done was gone. She let him get away and paid the ultimate price for it.

"Ooh...that girl done jacked this one up here." one bartender said.

* * *

BTW, for the record, I am _**NOT**_ in any means a homophobe. Never have been, never will. What did you guys think? One-shot or continue? You decide.


End file.
